1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a triggering arrangement for the priming or initiation of an anti-shelter projectile, and more particularly, for the triggering or detonation of the warhead of the projectile subsequent to the penetrating of the shelter wall structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure in the publication MILTECH, Vol. 2/1985, at the middle of the left-hand column on page 72, it has become known to employ tandem projectiles for the attacking of objects which are parked or stored under the protection of shelters, whereby the projectiles work themselves into the shelter wall structure through the intermediary of a blasting charge and, from therein, trigger a secondary hollow charge into the interior of the shelter.